


lost // found

by saiditallbefore



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: It’s the first time she’s seen Quynh in over five hundred years.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	lost // found

It’s the first time she’s seen Quynh in over five hundred years.

When she’d dreamed about this moment— back when she’d still dared— Andy had imagined pulling Quynh from the depths and embracing her. When Andy had stopped dreaming, she had hoped that death would come for Quynh. 

But now, Quynh is standing before her, alive and whole. If she were not pointing a gun at Andy, Andy would already be running to her— kissing her.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Andy says, and pretends her voice doesn’t break.

Quynh doesn’t reply, but the gun she’s holding wavers. “I know.”


End file.
